Oh! Sister!
by SundayMusic
Summary: What if Levy had a sibling, a younger sibling? What guild is that person from? Will they find out it's true powers? To learn more read, review & find out yourselves people
1. Visitor?

**Author: Hi! Minna-san, this is my new story called 'Oh, Sister!' Summary: What if Levy had a sibling, a younger sibling? Read, Review & find out! (Setting: Grand Magic Games Arc)**

**Chapter 1: Visitor!?**

A young lady, about 18 years old walked happily in the streets of Crocus. She had short, but straight blue hair, that was tied-up . She was wearing a nice green turtle-neck crop-top shirt, black leggings & brown boots . She also had a heart-shaped pendant across her neck. She was a beautiful lady, which it made all the boys give way to her. She made her way to Bar Sun, were she heard that this is where Fairy Tail mages hang-out. As she reached the building, she automatically put on her coat , hiding her pretty face.

She heard partying, fighting & a drinking contest. As she reached the door it became quiet. 'It looks like they know I'm here' she thought to herself.

**INSIDE BAR SUN**

Everyone from the guild was in battle mode; each one all fired-up especially Natsu. "Oi, Erza do you feel that magic presence?" asked a skeptical Gray. "Yeah, its powerful alright we don't know who it is but just prepare yourself, everyone" she commanded. As the door opened they all saw a hooded figure smiling. "Who are you!?" yelled Natsu wanting to fight. The young lady smiled & went her way towards Levy. Levy noticed this as the hooded figure came close to her. Everybody in the guild was quiet. She thought that something bad was going to happen. Then the hooded figure started to hug Levy

Everybody was shocked, especially Levy. She didn't know what just happened until the hooded figure whispered out loud "Onee-chan…I'm so glad you're safe" the hooded figure said. Then it hit her, "L-LEXI! Is that you?" said Levy. The hooded figure stood up & removed her coat to revel her pretty face to the rest of the guild. "Levy-Chan, do you know her?" said Lucy "Yes, she's my younger sister" Levy answered happily. Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Lily & Carla were shocked by the answer. They've had not learned the Levy had a younger sister.

While they were in shock, the guild celebrated. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lisanna, & The Thunder God Tribe ran up to her the counter "Oi, Lexi I see you're a big girl know" said Gray "Ah! I bet you're powerful too. So what magic do you use any way?" said a very curious Natsu. "Well, I use rune magic & take-over" she answered "Sugoi! Maybe your our long lost sister" stated Lisanna "No thanks, I'm a McGarden remmeber" she replied.

Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Lily & Carla went up to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Happy, Lisanna, & The Thunder God Tribe.

While Lexi is reading a book about the history of Crocus. "Levy-Chan we didn't know you had a sister?" said Lucy "Yeah Levy-san it was very surprising" said Wendy "Indeed; Juvia is still surprise "said Juvia. Unknown to them Lexi can hear their conversation about her.

"Can you tell us about her history with you guys in Fairy Tail?" suggested Carla. "Sure, that would be nice" said Lexi as she walked up to them. "Lexi are you sure?" said Levy "Of course I am" said Lexi

* * *

**STORY/FLASHBACK:**

**INTERPRETING: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, Happy, Lisanna & Lexi**

Erza: 13 years ago back in Magnolia when we were all kids, Levy got a note that the shelter, which Lexi was staying was destroyed. And that Lexi had to stay with the guild.

"_H-Hi! My name is L-Lexi. Please take good care of me" Lil' Lexi said_

Lisanna: When we met Lexi, she was shy & quiet. Until Erza got mad since someone ate her cake. She was about to go on a rampage until

"_Ano…Erza-nee, you can have my strawberry cake" Lil' Lexi said as she handed over her cake. _

Natsu: We were all shocked seeing that Erza wasn't killing Lexi. From that point on she became closer to us. She would still be quiet, but not shy.

"_Natsu-nii, can we be friends?" Lil' Lexi asked. "Of course we can" Lil' Natsu said _

Happy: When Lisanna or Natsu not with me she would play with me & gives me fish.

"_Happy, do you want to go look for Natsu-nii & after that will go fishing together" Lil' Lexi said while holding Happy_

Mira: She would help with the chores in the guild & play with the girls. Like what to wear, what hair-style, how to cook & bake.

"_Mira-nee, Erza-nee, what do you think about my cake?" she asked. "It was delicious" said a happy Mira "True! Can you make more?" said Erza_

Gray: When me & flame-brain fight & she sees our wounds & she tends to cry & falls asleep so me or flame-brain carry her back to the guild.

"_Arigatou, Gray-nii, and Natsu-nii, for thanking me home" she says_

Levy: I was really happy that my sister wasn't shy or that quiet. So I thought her everything about magic. She really became interested & asked master if she can go to a magic school

Lexi: Master agreed & enrolled me into Magic Academy the best school in Fiore. I was really happy, but sad since I would not see them that much. But 7 years ago before you left for Tenroujima. Cause of Fairy Tail, I got in the Magic Academy, learned different types of magic & entered a guild.

*STORY/FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

"That indeed is a nice story" said Lucy "Oh my, we haven't introduce ourselves" said Lucy. "No need for that, I know all your names" said Lexi "Your Lucy Heartfillia, celestial spirit mage of 10 gold keys & 4 silver keys, am I right?" said Lexi "Yes, but how did you know?" said Lucy "Hahaha….Levy-nee sends me letters about you guys like every day. About your likes, dislikes, magic, etc." said Lexi as she looks at Gajeel

"And you are Gajeel Redfox, iron dragon slayer, foster son of Metallica, former member of Phantom Lord, and you triggered the guild war by pinning Team Shadow Gear on a tree, am I correct?" said Lexi

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for whatever happened to your sister" Gajeel said as he looked away. "No worries" Lexi said.

As the party continued everyone asked Lexi which guild she was in. But before that Mira asked where Lexi got the pendant.

"So? Where did that pendant come from & how?" asked Mira in match-making mode. "Oh! This I got on my 1st date with my boyfriend. He said if I feel lonely I can always remember him thru this pendant" Lexi asked. "So? What's his name?" asked Lisanna "1st guess what guild I'm from then I'll answer that question" Lexi stated.

"Is it Mermaid Heel?" answered Macao "Lamia Scale" said Gray

"Blue Pegasus" replied Mira "No" answered Lexi "Don't tell me it's Raven Tail!" screamed Natsu. "I wouldn't go there even if they're the only guild left!" exclaimed Lexi. "We give up!" exclaimed Mira

"Okay, I'll tell you which guild I'm from" Lexi announced. Everyone was on the edge waiting for their answer. "I'm from-"Lexi was cut off by a banged opened door. 4 figures where they're 2 tall ones & 2 short ones until the guild realized it was THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH

"WHAT THE HECK IS SABERTOOTH DOING HERE" screamed Natsu & Gajeel, as they were about to attack them. Lexi noticing the action immediately ran in front "Lexi!" screamed Levy. While in front of the twins she activated a rune barrier then, Natsu & Gajeel stopped. "Oi! Lexi is this how they greet us" Sting joked "Fro agrees, Fro is scared" said Frosch. "Gomene, Sting, Rogue, Lector & Frosch" Lexi said as she picks up Frosch

"Lexi, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Levy. "Don't tell your with them" said Natsu. "Yeah, I'm a member of Sabertooth" Lexi said as she shows her mark. Her mark was purple, located at her lower arm. "Lexi, you didn't tell them yet?" questioned Rogue "I was about too, until you guys showed up" replied Lexi and smiled. As she turns back she notices worry in their faces. "Why don't you wait outside, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun" she said. Both of them agreed and went out.

"I can explain this" she said.

* * *

**STORY**

"It all started 7 years ago, the time you guys disappeared. It was the graduation/tournament of M.A. I battled against my fellow classmates & won. The M.A & Magic Council gathered all the guild masters and debated which guild should be capable for me & I decided between Sabertooth & Raven Tail. I had no other choice but to stick with Sabertooth. But I have no regrets at all" explained Lexi

* * *

"Okay, we understand, but what was the 'I have no regrets' part" said Erza "You remembered what I said about 'guess what guild I'm from then I'll answer that question' right?" they all nodded. "I have no regrets since I met him" "since I met Rogue Cheney" Lexi stated as she was holding to the pendant.

All of them were dumbfounded except for Mira who just squealed. Unknown to them The Twins heard the conversation & Rogue just smirked at her statement about him '_Guess she really does love me_' he thought

"Gomene Fairy Tail, I have to go I'll see you at the games" she said and ran outside and went with Sting & Rogue. Holding Rogue's hand~

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Remember too review & I'll try to update! I'm so proud since I'm only 12! Hahaha!**


	2. Omake 15: Realized Preliminary Round

**Hi! This is a short chapter, about what happened after Lexi left. SO hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The Fairy Tail members were still in shock, after what they heard. Lexi, the girl with big dreams is now in the rival guild & is currently dating one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney. There was complete silence until...

"WHAT THE HELL, IS LEXI DOING WITH THEM!" Exclaimed Natsu "Natsu, calm down if Lexi is happy then were suppose to support her" said Lisanna. "Yeah, I mean we owe her, she did lots of things, she studied magic for us, she didn't go to Raven Tail + we haven't been with her for 13 years" said Levy. "Fine, I'll calm down" said Natsu. "But, I notice some real big changes in her" said Natsu "What is it?" asked Lucy "Well, she's more care-free, she's as tall as Erza, her bust grew a bit & her hair is straight, before is was wavy" said Evergreen "What does she look like before?" asked Wendy "Here, I still have a photo of her" said Levy, Wendy was in shock. Lexi was just a year younger than her. Lil' Lexi had twin-tails, she wore a purple school dress with black shoes. It was completly the opposite of what she just saw. A taller & bustier lady. "SUGOI! SHE'S COMPLETLY DIFFERENT!" exclaimed Wendy. "Hahahaha... I know right" laughed Natsu

* * *

**Sabertooth's Inn-Lexi's Room**

The 18 year old beauty was in her room looking out her window, she was wearing a black nightgown. At the other side of the room was her boyfriend Rogue.

There was complete silence in the room until, Rogue broke the silence. "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting like this ever since we went to visit Fairy Tail?" asked Rogue. "Yeah, I just feel uneasy after I explained to them" she answered looking down. Sensing something wrong, Rogue went beside her. He place his hand on her shoulder. "How about you rest, it's getting pretty late" he suggested "Yeah, I guess so" she replied. While Rogue just smirked & kissed her goodnight.

* * *

**Timeskip: 1 hour & 56 minutes**

**FAIRY TAIL'S INN- HoneyBee**

"Where, have you guys been?!" screamed Erza "We were suppose to be here before 12 midnight, and your here 4 minutes before midnight. We would've been disqualified" snapped Lucy "Flame-brain, over here at almost all the food" said Gray "Aye!" agreed Happy. The argument lasted for 4 minutes & when the clock struck to 12, their inn started to move. Their inns raised then a path towards a big floating dome appeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sabertooth's Inn**

Lexi woke up after sensing some movement in the inn, she then realized that the preliminary game is happening, she just thought to herself '_Goodluck, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail'_ and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Grand Magic Games' first elimination round! Sky Labyrinth! All you have to do is race to the goal! Only eight teams will be qualified to the official games, so good luck! Start!" Someone said.

Labyrinth?" Lucy asked.

"Well, if it's a race, we have to go!" Gray said.

"Yosh!" Natsu smirked then started to run up the floating steps. All the other guilds started to run too.

"Team Fairy Tail! Ikkuso!" Natsu shouted as he led the team. When they entered, they took a good look at their surroundings. It was a weird maze. There were once that ar upside down, floors bent, swirly path ways, it was indeed a strange maze.

"It's a three-dimensional maze in here!" Gray said.

"I'm not good in stuff like this." Natsu scratched his head.

"Natsu, don't get yourself lost!" Lucy reminded with a smile.

"What do you mean by that!?" He shouted.

"Get it together! If we're not one of the eight teams to make it, say good-bye to number one in Fiore!" Erza said.

"Yosh. All guilds are in! This is the Sky Labyrinth! If you're wondering about how strange this maze is, there is a magic field that lets all mages to stay on ground. To those who have motion sickness and fear of heights are also fine! They wouldn't be affected because of the magic. Now, remember, any magic is allowed to be used in the maze. However, if there are lives taken in the games, it is not our responsibility! Kabo!" Someone announced.

They started to move around the maze. They went through a lot of passages. Different kinds of them. When Erza suggested mapping the place, they ran into another guild. They were the once who were beating up their friends while they were gone. the Twilight Ogre. They really did something that should've never done. that was challenging Fairy Tail. When they started to attack, the three guys threw them off quickly.

"We aim for-" Gray said.

"Beating up Sabertooth!" Natsu continued.

"And to be number one in Fiore!" Elfman said.

"AND YOU'RE IN OUR WAY!" they all shouted, throwing them off the maze. They decided to steal maps of the others so they could get through the maze.

"So that's why they don't take responsibility if we fall off.." Lucy sweat dropped. Soon, they found theirselves running on a straight pathway, leading them to the goal.

"Look! That must be it!" Lucy pointed as they ran.

"Ikkuso!" Erza shouted then ran faster. Soon, they reached the goal and someone approached them.

"A pumpkin?" Natsu said.

"Team Fairy Tail! Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! Elfman Strauss! Lucy Heartfilia! And Natsu Dragneel! Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!" He said.

"Yosha!" Natsu said.

"Are we first?" Lucy smiled.

"Nope. 8th. You barely made it." He bluntly said.

"NANI!?" They all shouted

"THIS IS SO UNMANLY" Shouted Elfman

"So! 8 places are up! The sky labyrinth is now closed! Participants will be announced, tomorrow At the opening!" Pumpkin man announced

* * *

**Do You Like It? I hope you do, I spent my entire time re-editing the plot, and sorry for the long wait.**


	3. X791-Games: Day 1

**THE NEXT DAY-GRAND MAGIC GAMES, X791**.

The next day, was the biggest magic competition in the whole EarthLand. Grand Magic Games.

The crowd was loud, Dommus Flau was filled with people who wants to watch the Grand Magic Games. Balloons and confetti were all over the place. There were dancers at the middle and fire blazing at their back. It was a grand opening for the games.

"Yosh! Ohayo minna! Let's start the Grand Magic Games! First off with introducing the 8 teams that passed the elimination round, Sky Labyrinth!" The crowd went louder.

"At the last place... Team Fairy Tail!" When they went out, the crowd was booing at them.

"And the of course, expected, the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!" The crowd went so loud. The sabertooth mages had the cocky look on their faces that irritated Fairy Tail.

"Yosh! Now to start with Grand Magic Games' first game, Hidden!"

1st Tournament: Hidden

In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors.

Rules:

Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.

Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone

10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city

Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached

he winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes.

Participates:

Rufus Lohr

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Lockser

Lyon Vastia

Beth Vanderwood

Eve Term

Nullpuding

Yaeger

* * *

While the games begin, Levy remembers what Lexi told her '_See you tomorrow at the games'_

"Lisanna, can you check if you know, Lexi is in the crowds" asked Levy "Sure" replied Lisanna. It took a while for the younger Strauss Sibling to find Lexi, but at last, she had spotted her. "Over there, she's with the exceeds" pointed Lisanna. "Thanks" Levy replied _'At least I know were she is'_ she thought.

* * *

**Sabertooth's Corner**

Lexi was there watching, she was standing between the exceeds, Lector & Frosch.

"Seems like Rufus is playing it hard" Joked Sting

* * *

"TIME IS UP, HIDDEN IS NOW OVER" Chapati announced

"Now lets head over to the results" said Yajima

Sabertooth-Rufus Lohr-1st place

Raven Tail-Nullpuding-2nd

Lamia Scale-Lyon Vastia-3rd

Blue Pegasus-Eve Term-4th

Mermaid Heel-Beth Vanderwood-5th

Fairy Tail B-Juvia Lockser-7th

Fairy Tail A-Gray Fullbuster-8th

"Now lets head to the battle rounds"

* * *

~Battle Rounds~

"1st battle: Raven Tail's Flare Corona vs. Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfillia"

"Tension between this two"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN, Kabo-"

**"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy commanded "Moo! I'll protect Lucy'san"

**"Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"** "We are"

"**Sand Buster"** attacked Scorpio directly at Flare

**"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran"** attacked Taurus sending her in mid-air

"**Hair Shower-Wolf Fang"** Flare strikes sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons the Giant Crab, Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare, in shock and anger, sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing her feet and pulling her into the air.

Natsu and Erza call out to Lucy while Flare states that she can move her hair any way she wishes and smashes Lucy into the ground with it. Lucy, on the ground, takes something out and says that if that's the case, her Fleuve d'étoiles moves any way she wants, releasing the water from the whip and grabbing Flare by the wrist with it. The two then pull each other and send each other spinning in the air, and then fall. Lucy then rises up full of confidence while Flare stares at her from the ground shocked.

The crowd goes wild and the commentators exclaim that there hasn't been any time to breath and that neither one is drawing back in this battle of the women and Jenny says that Fairy Tail seems to be having a bit more of an advantage. Lucy notices her boots have been ripped and deduces that it happened when she got caught by Flare's hair. Flare, now enraged at what Lucy has done to her hair, sends her hair underground. Lucy wonders where it will resurface and looks around her feet, but Flare points her at the rest of the members of her Guild. Lucy notices that a lock of hair has resurfaced next to Asuka, who does not notice it. Lucy tries to warn her, but she is stopped by Flare's hair wrapping around her mouth and throwing her on the ground before she can react. Flare then orders her to stay quiet or something might happen to Asuka if she disobeys.

Flare whips Lucy's body with her hair while laughing until she is bruised all over it. The crowd, as well as the commentators, are in awe and ask what happened since it had become one-sided so quick. Lucy gets attacked once again and, after apologizing to her friends and their hopes, she surrenders. However, Flare wraps her hair around her mouth and quiets her, asking her who said that she was allowed to speak. Flare then grabs all of Lucy's limbs with her hair and says that she is going to have plenty of fun with her. Flare considers stripping Lucy in front of the audience, but then thinks of something better to do with her. She decides to brand her with Raven Tail's mark for life.

Then asks Lucy where she wants the mark to be placed and then decides to do it over Lucy's Fairy Tail mark. Lucy begs her not to, but Flare reminds her not to speak while closing the brand onto Lucy's hand, about to brand her over her guild tattoo. n the middle of the crowd, Natsu runs towards Asuka after having heard Lucy call her name, finds Flare's hair and rips it. "Lucy! Go!" Natsu calls to Lucy and tells her that now is her chance. "Yeah! Thanks" replied Lucy & without the use of a key, summons Gemini, who immediately cut Flare's her and attack her at the same time. Lucy, now freed, tells the twins that they will do "that". Gemi says that they haven't practiced it enough and Mini says that they don't know if they can do it, but Lucy tells them to change into her. The crowd falls in love after seeing the transformed Gemini looking like Lucy in a towel.

Lucy and Gemini begin summoning Magical power around them and start reciting an incantation.

"Sugoi! She remembers the incantation I gave to her" smile Hibiki

"That incantation, it couldn't be" said Lexi

"What is it?" asked Sting

"It was called the "_Ultimate Magic of the Stars' _for some reason

Lucy and Gemini grab hands and then Lucy finishes the incantation and opens her eyes. Lucy casts **Urano Metria** and stars appear around her,while Flare just watches in terror. The crowd goes wild.

"That's a super-bright light" complained Sting

"The reason is when the caster recites the incantation, the spell is initiated, resulting in several orbs of light gathering around the location of the target. The lights then converge with tremendous force upon the target" explained Lexi

"No wonder" said Rufus

Lucy's team mates are amazed, and the radiance of the stars shine, and then disappear

"That's strange, what just happened?" asked Lexi

Everyone is baffled that it was erased, and Flare, still frightened, looks up. While Erza & Elfman are puzzled and Lucy falls, ending the battle with a victory for Flare.

"The winner is: Flare Corona from Raven Tail"

* * *

~Timeskip: End of the 2nd battle~

"Ren Akatsuki vs. Ariana Web is over"

"Ren of Blue Pegasus win"

"3rd Rounds are: Team Quatro Cerberus's War Cry vs. Team Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear"

The audience cheers for Orga while the rest of Team Sabertooth encourages their guild mate. In the stands, Sting and Rufus express their interest in the match because of War Cry's Magic, while an uninterested Rogue leaves.

"Where are you going?" asked Lexi

"I'm not interested in this"replied Rogue

While Lexi nods

"I'll see you later" Rogue replied

*Silence*

*Sting looks at Lexi*

"What are you looking at?" asked Lexi

"Nothing" replied Sting

War Cry's eyes immediately begin to fill with tears as he attempts to use his Tear Magic. He then bursts out crying and begins to say that one can only become stronger through tears. However, Orga immediately attacks him with a giant sphere of black lightning, defeating him in one strike much to the audience's surprise and joy.

"That ended quickly" commented Lexi

"That was certainly boring, Orga!" shouted Sting

Hearing the comment, Orga turns around and begins to sing, much to the audience's enjoyment.

"You had to tell him that, did you" asked Lexi

*Sting smirks*

"Final match are: "Mystogan" of Fairy Tail A vs. Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale"

_'Mystogan I know your not really mystogan, you Jellal' _Thought Lexi

**(Authors Note: I'll explain the whole thing, I don't feel like putting** **dialouge)**

Jellal makes the first move as he runs toward Jura, ready to attack him with his five Magic Staves. However, Jura calmly waits for the precise moment to attack, and then does so using two of his fingers to create multiple pillars from the ground, stopping Jellal in his tracks, but Jellal quickly evades all of Jura's continuous attacks by jumping from one pillar to the other until he manages to escape the barrage of attacks.

Jellal then throws his five Magic Staves around Jura, setting them up for a spell and then casts **Sacred Song**. Jura comes out unharmed and attacks Jellal with a giant rock fist, which is reflected back by Jellal's **Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water**. However, Jura manipulates his spell once again, turning the attack back on Jellal and hitting him. As Jellal is sent flying back, the announcers admire Jura's strength and say that the title of a Wizard Saint isn't just for show. Jellal soon realizes that Jura isn't an opponent he can beat with the current Magic he is using.

Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic and gains the upper hand as his speed increases with the use of **Meteor**. Jellal heads towards Jura with incredible speed. Jura tries to block his incoming attack with **Iron Rock Wall**, but it is found useless as Jellal swerves around it and manages to hit Jura. However, Jura counterattacks by sending the rocks from his previous spell towards Jellal's direction; Jellal dodges most of them but is hit by the last one, but announces that he completed it just in time.

Jura looks up to the sky and sees a Magical array of stars, as Jellal says that he will be judged by the seven stars and attacks Jura with **Grand Chariot**. Jura defends himself with **Rock Mountain** and the clash of the two spells are strong enough to reach the audience. Jura catches on and understands who he is really fighting, though he keeps it to himself. Being pushed this far, Jellal disregards his disguise, and begins to cast **True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema**, which will immediately expose him. The clouds begin circling around and a cyclone begins to form over the arena.

As Jellal is about to finish casting the spell, he feels his mouth burning and starts screaming. Natsu , Erza and the rest of the viewers begin to question Jellal's weird behavior. A **Sensory Link** has appeared in Jellal's wrist, connecting him with Meredy, who Ultear is using to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Ultear force-feeds Meredy hot peppers and tickles her, which Jellal feels on the arena, and pleads for the tickling to stop, but the connection shortly causes him to fall down in defeat, much to everyone's shock.


	4. After Day 1

**Hi Guys! I'm back I had some time to collaborate my ideas even at school. Speaking of school I get 5 homeworks per day in a week that's 25 works. Anyway hope you enjoy! This story is about what happened after the 1st day.**

* * *

1st Day Stats:

Team Sabertooth- 20

Team Raven Tail- 18

Team Lamia Scale- 16

Team Blue Pegasus- 14

Team Mermaid Heel- 3

Team Quatro Cerberus-2

Team Fairy Tail B- 1

Team Fairy Tail A- 0

Can Fairy Tail catch up?

* * *

***THAT NIGHT* Time: 7:30 pm  
**

"Man, I can't believe we blew our 1st day" complained Lucy. "Yeah, It feels so out of the ordinary" agreed Gray

"You brats, no need for complaining, so we blew it today...there's always tomorrow, we just gave them some air to breathe" said Makarov

"Master..." said all the whole members

"Let's celebrate" said Master as he did the Fairy Tail sign

"HOORAY!" Everybody celebrated

There was drinking, barrel surfing, fighting and a love-triangle between Lyon, Gray and Juvia, then

"Jeez, you guys are sunny and clear all day and all night, I suppose" said ?

"Lexi!, What are you doing here?" asked her sister

"Master Jiemma allowed me to go, but I have to return before 9:30pm" Lexi explained

"Is that so... LEXI FIGHT ME!" Screamed Natsu

"EH?, Why should I?" asked Lexi

"If your guild-mates are strong, then so are you and last night you activated a rune-barrier in 2 seconds" explained Natsu

"No, I won't fight you. I might cause trouble" Lexi explained "And Gray please put on some pants" Lexi groaned

"WHAT THE-!" Gray screamed

"Gray, as your senpai I really think you shouldn't strip, especially if the lovely Juvia-chan is here" said Lyon

"Juvia think Gray-sama like that is dreamy~" said Juvia with hearts in her eyes

"In that case... I guess I'll strip too" Lyon said as he stripped

_'Great looks like Juvia-san has her hands full'_ thought Lexi

"More impotantly, nee-chan can I speak to you in private, also you Master Makarov" asked Lexi

"What is it about?" asked her sister

"It's about that incident" Lexi said coldly

From that point, the 3 went out to discuss the matter

"So you mean Raven is involved" asked Levy

"To be specific, it was only Ivan who was involved in that plot" confirmed Lexi

"But why? I know Ivan only does those things alone when it's very important to him" said Makarov

"If that was his intention...why didn't he come after me" asked Levy

"I have a feeling that it's not about you, nee-chan" answered Lexi

"Eh?"

"He managed to get into the guild qualification lists in the Magic Academy but how?" said Lexi

"I think you may have a point" said Makarov "Does your master in Sabertooth known about this"

"Yes, actually the Magic Council informed him before" confirmed Lexi

* * *

After they came back 30 minutes later...

"So this tiger is a younger sister of a fairy?" joked Bacchus

"Bacchus-San, your smell of booze maybe worse than Cana-nee" complained Lexi

"Oh, I'll prove it...Hey you booze chick, your Cana, right?'

"So what if I am" said Cana

_'I have a bad feeling about this'_ thought Lexi

~Time Passed:1 hour later~

"Cana!" shouted Macao & Wakaba

"I'll be taking this...as my trophi *hic*" said Bacchus as he got Cana's bra

"Gildarts is going to kill you if he finds out" said Macao

"Like I care *hic*" groaned Bacchus

"WHY YOU!" said Wakaba as he attacked

But Bacchus dodge it and it hit Macao & Wakaba instead

Bacchus left them in utter silence...

"What does 'Gildarts is goin to kill you' thing. Does that mean Cana-nee told him already?!" said a shocked Lexi

"You knew!" said Macao

"Of course I knew, I notice her frown every time Gildarts leaves" answered Lexi

"Oh shoot...it's almost nine-o-clock, I really have to go. Bye guys" Lexi said running out the door

"Bye Lexi" They all said (Well most of them)

* * *

**So? How was it? Did you like it! Anyway I have some good news for you followers, my mom asked the admin to give like a take-out homework. Every Friday I'll get my homework and submit it. But on July 3, 4 & 5., I'll be having my preliminary tests, after that I'll update again! YAY! **

**So bye for today...It's really getting late and it's almost Nura in Animax...so Bye-bye!**


	5. Omake 20: A little advice & memories

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait for weeks. I was super busy, I had tutorial sessions and reunions with some friends. T_T I hope you can forgive me! Anyway this is what happened during the time skip of 1 hour!**

* * *

Lexi had just left them to go back to her hotel, but I bet you're all wondering what happened during the alcohol fight between Cana and Bacchuss? Well here it is:

~Rewind: 1 hour ago~

While Cana & Bacchuss were drinking them selves into a mess, Lexi was getting to know people well again with the help of Gray and Mira

"So this is Romeo after 7 years, you've grown into a young man now"

"Yes I have, Lexi-nee"

"And this here is Wendy Marvell"

"H-Hai"

"She reminds me of myself when I was young"

"I-I do?"

"Yeah. I was that short, I was shy and I had a flat-chest"

"R-really? But you've grown, and I'm suppose to be older than you by a year, but I'm trap in an 12 year old body"

"And that's the point. You may be 19 in your real age, but your body is still young, that means you can catch up. Just drink lots of milk and you'll grow tall in about a month or two, okay"

"Thanks, Lexi-san"

"My pleasure"

"Lexi, this is Juvia, she's a water mage" introduce Gray

"Juvia is very honored to meet you, Lexi-san"

"It's my pleasure too, but I'm really not use to formalities, Juvia-chan"

Then after that those two talked forever at the bar

"So, Juvia-chan. You're caught in a 'love-triangle'?"

"Yes, and Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is defending Juvia"

"Okay..."

"Lexi, how did you confess to your boyfriend?"

"I-I really don't like talking about that, since I really don't brag about it"

"Juvia is sorry to interfere"

"It's okay, to make it all better, I'll give you this recipe"

"A recipe of what?"

"Gray-nii's favorite food"

Juvia heart beat went up, she finally knows how to win his heart and win over her 'love-rival', Lucy. Like they says a way to the man's heart is thru his stomach

"Juvia would like that very much"she said blushing

"Here, I still have the recipe card, you can have it since I memorized it" Lexi said as she gave the card to Juvia

**Salisbury Steak With Mushrooms**

"A-are you sure this will work?" asked Juvia

"Of course it will, from as far a I know, Gray will devour that dish, but make sure Natsu doesn't know about that recipe"

"Why is that?"

"Because that's the reason why they fight too" she then sweatdropped

Just then Lucy came and sat beside Lexi, and beside Lucy was Levy

"Hey guys, what were you talking about?" asked Lucy

"You don't need to know, love-rival"

"Okay..." Lucy said and turned at Lexi

"Gave her something to impress a certain someone"

"Oh..."

"So Lexi, how long have you stayed with them in Fairy Tail?" asked the blonde haired heiress

"about 5-6 years"

"That long?! How come I haven't seen pictures of you" said Lucy as she looked at Reedus

"Oui, oui. Because I keep them in here"

'Can I have a look"

"OUI!"

"Oy, Luce, what ya looking at-, whoa I remember this picture"

"Oy, flame brain, what ya dozing off about- oh, you mean this"

"Natsu, Gray, you startled me!"

"Aye!"

"Shut up cat"

"Natsu, Lexi, Lucy is being mean"

"Geez. So what happened that day?"

"That was the time Lexi got mad at Natsu & Gray" said Laxus

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah. Erza wasn't there that time, so was Mirajane and Master. Thinking they can get away from them and fight, they trusted Lexi to watch over them" mentioned Ever

"N-Nani!?"

"Usually Lexi-chan reports to them what happened, but on that particular day she's the one who taught them a lesson" commented Bickslow

"Lesson, lesson" his babies repeated

"Scary..."

"You really don't want her mad at you, especially now"

"Yeah..."

They then looked and explained each picture to the newcomers. Juvia and Lucy being shocked, Wendy happy as ever and Gajeel eating iron, for about 50 minutes, until they heard Macao and Wakaba screaming Cana's name.


	6. Chariot, Dog & Snake

**It's finally day two and thanks to those who followed even if I didn't update in a while. I also want to thank my 1st reviewer, kurisu313. I really like some of your stories...they're full of fluff and cuteness *daydreaming*.**

**Note: I don't own anything, except for this particular story!**

**Happy; Aye!**

* * *

It was already day two of the Grand Magic Games, and yesterday was a horrible mess from Fairy Tail. Can they still catch up?

"Good Day everyone, today's game is Chariot. In this game, the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena"

Participants:

Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth

Yuka Suzuki of Lamia Scale

Ichiya V. Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus

Risley Law of Mermaid Heel

Kurohebi of Raven Tail

Bacchus of Quarto Cerberus

Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail B

and

Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail A

* * *

The competition starts all of the participants are racing towards the goal, well most of them. Unfortunately for some of our competitors, specifically Natsu, Gajeel and Sting or in other words, the Dragon Slayers of Fiore. They had to race on moving vehicles that had platforms on top that they had to run on, due to motion sickness they really had a terrible, yet embarrassing time.

Meanwhile Yuka uses his Wave Boost to try and take the first place while, at the same time, attacking those behind him. However, Risley employs her Gravity Change to dodge the attack while Ichiya uses his Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation to overtake the Lamia Scale Mage. Seeing his opponents taking the event seriously, Bacchus decides to do the same and stomps on the chariot, destroying it and causing those connected to it to be tossed into the air. Yuka, Ichiya and Risley lose their balance and try to regain it while Bacchus overtakes them. Bacchus then proceeds to overtake Kurohebi and win the event, earning his team ten points. Kurohebi then finishes as well followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya who earned their teams eight, six, four and three points, respectively.

* * *

**Sabertooth's Corner**

_'And here I though only Sting & I had motion sickness, guess not' thought Rogue_

"What a terrible sight for Sting, too bad" commented Rufus

"It's normal?" questioned Orga

"From the look at there faces, I guess it is" replied Lexi

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still racing and while Natsu and Sting are accustomed to being motion sick on vehicles.

"Darn...it...I use...to be okay...with transportation...gihi"

"Gajeel-san...it's because you're a real dragon slayer" groaned Sting

As the audience begin to laugh at the three, Sting decides to give up,while Natsu and Gajeel are determined to move forward.

"Natsu-san...why are still going?"

"It's...because...I'm doing it for my friends...who I left for 7 years...that's why"

_'Friends?'_

Hearing those words, the grown-up FT members begin to cry

just as Natsu and Gajeel finish the race, earning their guilds two and one point respectively. The event then concludes with Sabertooth earning zero points due to Sting's withdrawal.

"And that concludes our Tournament, with these results"

Bacchus-1st Place

Kurohebi-2nd Place

Risley Law-3rd Place

Yuka Suzuki-4th Place

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki- 5th Place

Natsu Dragneel- 6th Place

Gajeel Redfox-7th Place

Sting Eucliffe-8th Place

"Next is our battle, Toby of Lamia Scale vs. Kurohebi of Raven Tail!"

"Cooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll!"

* * *

**After math**

With the event concluded, the participants return to their respective teams with Sting angered by the reason behind Natsu's joining of the tournament.

"WHY!?" said an angered Sting

"Sting, calm down" said Lexi

"I CAN"T. WE LOST A MATCH!"

"Technically, It was you" said Orga

Sting then glared Orga

"Sting-sama didn't do anything, we all didn't know the tournament round, so it was unexpected" defended Yukino

"Yeah. Sting-kun is great"

"Fro agrees"

Then, Natsu later rejoins his team and is brought by Lucy to Porlyusica to be healed. Lucy then returns to the arena just as the first battle of the second day begins with Kurohebi representing Raven Tail and Toby Horhorta representing Lamia Scale.

* * *

**TOBY VS.** **KUROHEBI**

**(A/N: I won't dialogue unless needed, I only put dialogue for attacks or comments from audience or participants) **

Toby immediately grows his nails and starts scratching Kurohebi with his nails covered with Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish.

**"Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!" **

Kurohebi dodges all of Toby's attacks effortlessly and then throws himself backwards and disappears from sight. Toby is shocked and sees sand moving, only to be attacked by **Sand Rebellion**.

**"Sand Rebellion"**

"You're a strong one, howlll"

"So are you...sssss"

"And you're name 'Kurohebi' is cool"

"That isn't my real name"

Toby gets angry and starts attacking him again with his nails

"If I win, I want to know you're real name!"

"So I bet, I see. Fine, but what will you give me"

"I'll tell you my super secret"

"Interesting. A deal it is"

"Oh my, ladies & gentlemen, it looks like a bet has been made"

Kurohebi thinks that Toby's proposal sounds interesting and attacks him, leaving the crowd in awe and Toby defeated.

"So what's your secret?"

"I-I can't find my precious sock for three months"

He then starts crying because he can't find it and he couldn't tell anyone. Kurohebi points at his chest and Toby notices the sock hanging from his chest as a necklace.

"You're not so bad at all"

"Hn."

Kurohebi then stretches his hand towards Toby, only to take his sock from him and ripping it apart. Toby cries in despair.

"The thing I love doing most is destroying people's beloved items"

With that the battle ends and the next one is about to start

Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus

* * *

**WOW! I'm beat and tired is already 11:06 pm here in the Philippines. I hope you like this chapter, remember, read, review and follow if you can. Until next time! Next Chapter: Falcon, Beast & Beauty**


	7. Falcon, Beast & Beauty

**Hey Guys! I finally have time to post this chapter to today. I was also thinking if you guys want me to either make a sequel or prequel when I'm finish with this one, PM me if you think I should. Thanks**

**Falcon, Beast & Beauty**

(This means conversation in the stands)

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Next Battle: Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus"_

* * *

"Oh...so you're *hic* Elfman, pleasure to meet you *hic*. Why don't we make a bet to make things wilder"

"A real man listens, so what is it?"

"Well if I win of course *hic*...I know you have two gorgeous sisters, the older one and the younger one, so *hic* I was thinking if I win...I can have one night with them *hic*. It's going to be wild"

Elfman was furious, he couldn't allow this drunk weirdo to be with his sisters.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Things are getting wilder, then give me you're best shot"

("Oh my folks, like the last battle, Bacchus of Quarto Cerberus makes a bet to Elfman Strauss"

"Elf-nii-chan. Please be save"

'Elfman..."

"Go get him Elfman, show him who's boss *hic*"

"Oi, booze-chick, calm down would ya")

* * *

**| Elfman vs. Bacchus|**

Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus as he is unable to land a single hit on Team Quatro Cerberus' S-class Mage. Still, Elfman charges at him with his **Beast Soul: Weretiger** and attacks Bacchus

"Beast Soul: Weretiger!"

However, Bacchus is able to dodge all of his attacks and then proceeds to counter with a Magic that focuses his energy on his palms which, combined with his martial arts, makes him a powerful opponent.

("Hey Erza, you seem worried" asked Gray at the stands

"Bacchus, he isn't being serious fighting him. He's not drinking anything, yet")

Bacchus attacks Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form.

"Hey, I have a bet for you too, if I win I want you to change your guild name to Quarto Puppy" demanded Elfman

"Oh, so you finally gave something, it's a deal then you crazy wild beast" Bacchus agrees as he finally drinks his alcohol

("Oh my everybody, Bacchus has accepted Elfman's offer and he finally taken things up seriously, what do you have to say about that Jason-san?"

"It was COOOLLL!")

Once finished drinking, Bacchus crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Bacchus then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant. However, he notices that Elfman had transformed into his **Beast Soul: Lizardman**, covering his body with sharp scales that damaged Bacchus's own palms.

"If you can't land a hit on me, then maybe I should land a hit on you" stated Elfman and that they'll see which will hold up longer, Bacchus's palms, or Elfman's body.

* * *

**With Lexi**

'Elfman...you'll kill youself if you go any further, please stay safe especially for Mira-nee-san & Lisanna-nee-san' she thought

* * *

Bacchus charges towards him with excitement and a burning soul. Bacchus continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. After some time, the two drop to their knees, exhausted.

"Wow, that was wild...you really are a real man *chuckles*...guess you win this one, Elfman" Bacchus says then collapses

"I won...I WON!"

"Oh my folks, it appears that Bacchus has fallen, Fairy Tail A gains 10 points. Next game is Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight"

"COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!

* * *

**Did you like it guys? I bet you expected Mira vs. Jenny in this chapter, but sorry guys no way. Anyways PM me if you want me to make a sequel after this whole story or a prequel on how Lexi & Rogue met, and I'll try to make thing cliche**

**Bye guys, see you next time. Remember: Review always**


	8. Jealousy

**Hi there. This chapter will be a bit different, and sorry if I haven't featured Lexi in the last chapter, I accidentally published the draft...**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter: Jealousy**

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since Mira & Jenny fought, and it's out of the ordinary, but it's being loved my men. If you ask my friends, two former pin-up models are competing while posing in bikinis galore.

All the men were blushing like crazy, the adrenalin rush was too much, even for the twins of Sabertooth and at the other side of that, one of the females is not satisfied with her boyfriend's reaction, it other terms jealousy.

Yup, Lexi is jealous because one, Rogue is blushing crazy, trying to avert his eyes, but is tempted to look and the last one, Sting notices this and takes advantage saying if she's jealous which causes her to react and calling him an idiot, and she walks out fuming angry. Now Rogue is screwed, Fro is worried, Sting is kinda satisfied yet guilty.

Right now Lexi is grumbling to herself

"Stupid Sting...thinks he can do that...and Rogue...tch. I hate it, I hate this feeling!" she cursed sitting down on a bench at the main hall

It was completely empty, it was only her there no one else. Lexi sitting alone until a shadowed figure blocked the light.

"Lexi..." he spoke

"What do you want now, Rogue?"

"Just listen to me" he said and sat down besides her

"I know you're fuming with thoughts right now, but just listen. Sting didn't mean to hurt you, so did I. The only person I chose was you, not them"

"I know, but it hurts knowing that you look at them that way, it makes me uncomfortable"

"I know, but you know I only like doing that to you" he whispered into her ear

With that Lexi blushed in a deep cherry red that can rival Erza's hair

"I like it when you blush" Rogue smirked, then kissed her passionately, Lexi then returned the kiss. If you feel disgusted, well it's just love

"Mou!" she blushed as Rogue smiled

"Let's get back, the crowd has drained so meaning something happened"

"Yeah"

They walked by each other hand in hand

* * *

**Back at Sabertooth**

"There you are!" said Orga

"They finally returned and I guess you're not angry anymore" concluded Rufus

Lexi nodded her head, Sting apologized, Fro is relieved & the next match is about to start

Yukino vs. Kagura

* * *

**They got to together after all...**

**Anyways bye for now**


End file.
